In a networked environment such as the Internet, web sites can provide a link to content, such as a news article, video, or blog post. By clicking on the link, a user can access the content and the content can be displayed on a user device. Many different web pages can provide links to the same content, allowing the content to proliferate through a computer network for viewing by a large number of users.